The Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) Lipidomics Shared unique to the Medical University of South Carolina. Th and promote research into the role of bioactive lipids a metabolites, including diacylglycerol, phosphatidylinosi sphingosine, ceramide-1 -phosphate and sphingosine-1 that mediate and regulate various cell responses, inclu inflammation, cell migration and cell senescence. How challenging. Their poor water solubility makes these m accurate analysis requires sophisticated equipment, ar needed as standards for quantification and for function Shared Resource is staffed by an exceptional group of development of sensitive and accurate techniques for t well as the synthesis of bioactive lipids and novel anak provision of state-of-the-art facilities and sophisticated otherwise be prohibitively expensive. The specific objectives of the Lipidomics Shared Resoi [unreadable] Provide synthetic lipids, their analogs, and inhibitor sphingolipids [unreadable] Provide qualitative and quantitative analysis of lipid [unreadable] Assist HCC investigators in the design and conduc bioactive lipids, their metabolism, analysis and func [unreadable] Improve and develop new techniques for lipid anah the role of bioactive lipids and new potential antica composition of normal and transformed cells and o to analysis of their metabolism